


The Past I never want to bring up

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Series: Albert's Children [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryana Wesker whom's only three months old has began to cry more often then she used to and her older brother Jake gets angry. Albert finally decides it's time for Jake to talk about his Mama(Chris Redfield).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past I never want to bring up

**Author's Note:**

> Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

Steve noticed as Jake walked past him the kid was extremely upset, only three months a go Chris had died giving birth to Jake's little sister Bryana, no body could pull the kid out of his little funk.

Everyone in the facility, helped out with child who was so premature they thought they could break her as easily as a chip. Steve looked at his stomached and sighed, he continued to walk to his room were Allen, his boyfriend was waiting for the pregnant male.

Ada was rocking Bryana in the chair, originally meant for Chris. But, the three month old was still growing more fussy Jack had been forced by Ada to make a bottle for the dark skinned baby. When suddenly she began to cry Ada left to find Krauser and put the baby in her black and gold bassinet and played the gray sheep mobile.

Jake went into his three month old sister's room only to hear her crying. Tears pricked at his eyes the all the pent up anger suddenly began flowing out of him. Looking into the bassinet the seven year old began yelling at her "Shut up, who told you that, you could cry you're the reason my mama's dead he died because of you!" Steve came almost rushing into the room and snatched up Jake, who was going to try and kill his sister by smothering her, then Albert's voice rang through the halls.

"Jake, come here now." his father called out. Steve set the younger red head down so he could talk with his father, Albert sat in his black rotational chair when Jake came into the room, that was only lit up with computer light, "Jake, everyone has waited but now I, think it's time that we talk about your mother." The seven year old's brown eyes widened and his pale skin turning ghostly compared to his father's skin tone. "Daddy, no I don't want to talk about it." the youngster began screaming loud enough that everyone heard him "Son, it doesn't matter we're gonna talk and you'll participate." the older blonde pointed out Jake at that point could only hear his own heart beat.

_The memories began, the memory of Chris holding Jake in his arms "My little soilder." Chris giggled though he was only sixteen at the time. The new young parent laughed as his 'little solider' wiggling and squirming happily looking up at his parents._

_A new memory his mama was about two months along with his sister "You feel that, Jake?" the brunette asked the child nodded "That's your little sister in there," the pregnant male stated smiling at his son "Jake just know that you have to protect your sister sometimes, because mommy and daddy can't always try and protect you two."_

_Now there was the memory only two more months after that memory, he ran into the kitchen while playing with his pet Licker, Xavier, "Mommy hide me." Jake said playfully before stopping. There was his mommy on the kitchen floor, he kneeled beside his mother as the dark purple licker came around the corner._

_"Mommy, why're you on da floor mommy? Come mommy, you can't be sleeping on the floor." Jake's little eyes were filling up with tears Xavier came beside his owner and nudged at the older human male. "Jake," Chris' breath labored "go get D-doctor Frede."_

_Jake then heard the cries of his new sister, but he wanted his mommy. When his father came out the room with tears in falling from his orange-red eyes. Jake didn't know why his dad was crying "Daddy, what's wrong? Can I see mommy?" Jake asked trying to get around his father, who just kneeled infront of Jake._

_Jake looked at everyone a day after he found out his mother died. He watched as Steve sit in the rocking chair smiling at the one day old Bryana, who was suckling a bottle of formula, Jake looked at the infant with nothing but hate. Everyone felt the heat of Jake's anger from how he behaved to how he looked at his sister._

Albert held Jake in his arms the child was shouting, crying, and hitting his father's chest. Bringing up the memories of Chris numbed the pain, but it still sitting there in both their hearts.

"Jake, understand he died, so she could live, he wanted to take her place in death, because of the promise you made to protect her." Albert stated holding back tears. "I'm sorry, dad." Jake whispered softly as he continued to cry.

Steve held the three month old in his arms, as he watched the two males hug. The brown skinned infant looked over at her father and cooed, "You think, they needed to talk it out to huh?" he asked smiling at her.


End file.
